


The Confession

by anabel1718



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: After Chapter 27 of The Creeping Shadow, Holly and Lucy bonding, Holly had a crush on Lucy, Oblivious Lucy Carlyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel1718/pseuds/anabel1718
Summary: Holly and Lucy talk after they get back from the Rotwell Institute, and Holly confesses her old crush.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & Holly Munro
Kudos: 6





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, thanks so much for reading!

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing an old ratty T-shirt and loose pants, drying my short hair with a towel. Holly was already sitting on her bed wearing rather nicer, pinker clothes. 

“Ugh,” she shuddered. “I’m glad I’m not covered in that muck any longer.” A little while ago her small comment would’ve annoyed me to no end, but after just seeing Holly wielding a giant gun against Rotwell’s men, trying to save Lockwood and I, it seemed dumb. 

“Me too,” I replied, sitting down on my bed. “Thanks for trying to save Lockwood and I. I could hardly believe it was you!” 

She laughed, “Of course, we’re a team.” They both smiled at each other.

Holly’s expression suddenly shifted. “Lucy,” she said hesitantly, “I have something to tell you. I’ve been planning on telling you for a while, but it’s never seemed like a good time. Also I don’t want to make things weird between us, after it seems like we’re finally becoming friends.”

“Okay?” I said, with a strange expression on my face. I hoped it wasn’t anything too weird.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad.” Holly said with a smile, though she looked a little nervous.

“First I want to say that I never had a crush on Lockwood. I know you like him, and it’s very obvious that he likes you back. And I’m sorry I got between you two.”

I could feel my face turning red. “What, I don’t… He doesn’t…. It’s not….No,” I responded.

Holly cut across my ramblings with a laugh, “Fine, fine, I’m sure you guys will accept it eventually.” My face turned even redder, but I knew I couldn’t keep denying it. 

“Lucy, the truth is that,” she paused. “The truth is that I had a crush on you.” 

I hadn’t really been expecting anything in particular, but that was something I hadn’t even thought of. “Oh,” I replied, bewilderment on my face. “I didn’t think…”

“That I was a lesbian,” Holly finished. 

“Well, yes, and out of everyone, me? I mean I’m completely fine with it, but I just didn’t expect it.”

“Yeah, well I hope you’re okay with it.” 

“Of course.” I smiled at her. Even though I was confused I wanted her to know I was okay with it. 

“I do have a girlfriend now, we live together, so things shouldn’t be weird between us.”

“It won’t be. I mean knowing the perfect Holly Monroe had a crush on me actually boosts my confidence.” We laughed together, clearing away some of the awkward air. 

“And I’d love to meet your girlfriend sometime,” I continued. “Do the others know about her?”

“No, I’ve dropped some hints, but George is too busy with research, and you and Lockwood are fairly oblivious.”

Ignoring the last part of her sentence, I responded. “I’m sure they’d love to meet her too.”

Holly grew quiet again, then began to speak, “Also, I have something else to say. I know you and Lockwood haven’t acknowledged your feelings for each other, but just hold the excuses, and let me say something.” My face burned red again, but I held my tongue.

She took a deep breath, “I tried to make myself look perfect, and I flirted with Lockwood to try to get you to like me. I know now that those were the things that you ended up hating about me, but I realized it too late.”

“Why did you flirt with Lockwood?” the question came out of my mouth unbeckoned, and I groaned after hearing it. 

Holly smiled, “You only had eyes for him. I thought it would make you notice me, and I thought if he liked me, he would stop liking you, and you would stop liking him. Of course that was an awful plan, and it totally backfired.” She ran her hands through her damp hair, “I really am sorry.”

My head spun after hearing the new information. “Uh, thanks for apologizing, and,” I took a breath “Sorry I was so mean to you, I was so wrapped up in hating you that I didn’t notice how much you helped us, and how much we rely on you.”

“Thanks Lucy. Even though this whole situation was mostly my fault, it means a lot.”

There was a brief pause, neither one of us quite knowing what to say next. Then Holly spoke, “So, you want to talk about Lockwood?” I quickly shook my head. 

“What is there to talk about?” I asked, then quickly continued. “So tell me all about your girlfriend.” I hadn’t had a female friend in a while, so I hoped this was how they bonded. It seemed I had asked the right question, because Holly and I talked until a multitude of DEPRAC vehicles came screaming towards the smoking wreckage of the Rotwell institute. Surprisingly, I found myself enjoying talking to Holly Monroe. Someone who at an earlier time I’d hoped to never talk to again.


End file.
